


【凛遥】给凛的信

by July_5th



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: 脑补小遥是怎么给凛表白的。





	【凛遥】给凛的信

**Author's Note:**

> 遥大概是个害羞又别扭的少年吧。所以这是一封（连写的人都看不出来的）表白信（大雾）。  
> 时间线在原作完结后，有私设。

凛：

人类用肺呼吸。

水里的生命则不。

人把爬上陆地的过程称为进化，因为进化，一个更加广阔的世界铺陈于人的眼前：山川啦，河流啦，形形色色的事物跃动在咫尺之外，风吹干了潮湿的身体，阳光柔和地温暖着它。海洋，也是一个广阔的世界，但比之陆地，似乎更加危险：当你深潜、深潜，黑暗就是一切；风只是拂动着海面，阳光，浅浅地扎进表层，而水，它无时无刻不压迫着你。

但我不是这样认为的，凛，你一早就知道这点。退化消失的鳃隔离出一个纯净的世界，完全的自由。水是那一个结界，无所畏惧地跃入其中，一切都得到了安慰。无论这安宁何其短暂。而如若你满怀心事地进入水中，水则变成了獠牙，你感觉不到那尖利的疼痛吗？还有不绝的水波挤压着胸膛，推拒着你的肢体——不，水中是不同的世界，与一切世俗的标准都不相溶；背负着别人的期待，更重要的是，叨念着自身的期待进入那个世界，是我最最不想做的事。

我希望我是自由地游在水中。

但是，你们总说的是，我擅长游在水中。

可是，凛，当某个人说他擅长某些事物时，他到底抱有怎样的感情？有些仅仅是把它当作纯粹的爱好罢了，以冷淡或刻意的姿态为自己打上不一样的记号，也因此避免了一些困扰；而另一些把它看得过于重要的人，则难免受罪于它圈下的陷阱——因为，少有人的天赋能够使他轻而易举地摆脱这样的困境。单调而艰苦是爱的代价，它要一个人心甘情愿地放弃自由的生活。凛，你应该比我更加明白的，当你在初中时选择了这条路时就明白了的。而当怀疑出现时，这个人最初说的“擅长”已经无法成立了。事实上，当他步入这个困境时，那些言语就已经无法存在了，那里是一个新的世界——一个没有“擅长”的世界。凛，我承认，有些时候，我不想失去这样的“擅长”，当真琴、怜、渚说我在水里是最强的，有一刻，我希望的确是这样。

这时我便想到了山崎君，从前，他紧皱着眉头，没有一丝好口气地叫我不要浪费自己的才能，现在我似乎明白了他。山崎君，他天赋异禀，并且也乐意接受这困境的考验，进入那个没有“擅长”的世界。但他却没能如愿。就此来说，凛，你与我都是幸运的人。

没有错，现在的我想要进入那个世界，这样也好弄清楚到底是什么让你义无反顾地一头扎了进去，它到底有多迷人。我也准备好来对付“单调”和“艰苦”的挑战我的这两个假想敌的真实程度有多少，你大约也有一些发言权。夏天过后我就要开始在东京的训练，真琴会和我一起，他在庆应大学念教育，以后大概会引导一大群小孩子进入这个世界吧。你在澳洲要一切顺利啊。

 

小遥


End file.
